


Better When I'm With You

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angry Gavin Reed, Cute Ending, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Established Relationship, Hugs, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved Gavin Reed, gavin reed is a clutz, seriously this is fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Bringing out the best side of Gavin Reed was something very few could do. Nobody could do it as well as Nines.Perhaps Gavin brought out the best in him too.





	Better When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Another 5+1 Things prompt from [Tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/)! I loved this, but may have made it slightly less angsty and shoved in more fluff than you may have expected, anon. Oops? Not really sorry though xD
> 
> Title from I Like Me Better by Lauv (because it reflects Gavin and Nines' relationship so well imo).
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

Bringing out the best side of Gavin Reed was something very few could do. Nobody could do it as well as Nines.

There was something about the android that managed to soften the hard exterior that Gavin had built up over the years. He could go from snarling and bitter, biting insults with venom dripping from his words, to blushing ferociously and biting his lip to fight against the inevitable smile already teasing at his lips - all in a gentle touch and a few words spoken by his boyfriend. It was a miracle, really. Especially for his colleagues at the precinct.

The partners had also managed to build up an unbreakable bond of trust between each other, one that even put Hank and Connor to shame. There was a level of understanding that they shared that nobody else in the precinct could quite join in with.

Nines still had his work cut out for him though, by being both Gavin Reed’s partner at work and home. The man was a handful – that much was obvious.

Speaking of the devil, Gavin came grumbling into the precinct with a scowl and bags under his eyes, face drained of its usual tan colour and instead looking a sickly yellow. Nines watched with a careful gaze as his boyfriend headed straight to the break room, snarling at one of the janitors that got in his way.

Gavin wasn't in a good mood.

Nines made a mental note of the fact, putting a great deal of effort into focusing his processors more on the detective than on the work displayed on his computer screen in front of him. A simple robbery wouldn't take long to report. Keeping Gavin out of trouble was a different matter entirely.

“You're a fucking prick, Reed, no wonder anyone cares abo-" Hank's words are cut short as Gavin slams the older man to the break room wall, eyes deathly cold.

Nines is up from his chair and crossing the bullpen in a split-second, and he makes it just in time to save Gavin from quite possibly losing his job. He's had so many disciplinary warnings over his career that even Fowler is losing his patience.

Gavin's fist raises and swings forward. Nines calculates that it would be a direct hit with enough force to break the Lieutenant’s nose.

Luckily, Nines won't let that happen – despite knowing that neither of the men got along, and Hank's words had been unnecessary – because Gavin was better than this. Unbeatable reflexes were helpful once again as Nines stopped Gavin's fist mid-punch, palm enclosing around his partner's hand with ease.

Gavin visibly falters, eyes shooting to Nines in sudden realisation of the android's presence. “I-"

Nines doesn't need to hear it, bringing the clenched fist up to his lips and pressing a reassuring kiss to Gavin's white knuckles. The touch causes tension to ease from the detective's body and his fist loosens in Nines' hold, bringing a smile to his lips.

Hank scoffs, rolling his eyes as he slips away from the pair whilst muttering something about Gavin being, “-fucking whipped, that's what he is.”. Nines could search the definition but he decided against it when Gavin released a much-needed sigh and collapsed his head to Nines' chest, right over his thirium pump.

Nines wrapped his arms around the man, holding him close but leaving room for him to leave the embrace whenever needed.

“Thanks...” Gavin mumbled into his chest, voice gruff and strained. Nines hummed a non-verbal response, lips planting a gentle kiss to the man's head with a small smile.

*

The door slammed open with an echoing bang, but most of the sound was lost in the wind that now rushed towards them as they ran out onto the rooftop of the apartment block. The perp was fast, fit and lean and he'd had a head start.

However, and most people may not realise this because it's something Nines himself only learnt from working with him, Gavin was also very capable of chasing down the criminal at record speed. He'd practically leaped up the last four flights of stairs, now running across the rooftop with unhindered focus.

It was impressive.

Nines followed his preconstructions as he jumped over a broken pipe in order to cut the perp off from a different angle. They had him cornered.

Or, at least, they would have. But the man wasn't willing to go down so easily.

Nines hardly registered what happened as the perp swivelled on his heels to turn his back on him, pushing Gavin away. Gavin stumbled backwards, eyes widening minutely as he slipped and fell...

Time slowed to a crawl as Nines calculated the possible outcomes and what action to take. He could grab the perp now, handcuff him and still have time to reach out for Gavin. But Gavin's chances of survival dropped to a worrying 37%. Nines wouldn't have a good angle to grab him securely enough – it was a high risk.

Alternatively, he could abandon their mission completely in favour of grabbing Gavin now, reducing his risk of injury immensely and ensuring that he would survive the day.

There was no question about it, Nines realised, as he pushed the perp to the side and reached forward, fingers clutching at Gavin's jacket and hurling him back to his feet. The stumble scuffling of footsteps and Gavin's muttered curse words were all he needed to know that the criminal had got away.

But then Gavin turned to him, brushing a chaste kiss to his cheek as a blush crept onto his skin and mumbled an embarrassed “Thank you.”. Nines smiled, pleased to have made the right decision.

*

Pub nights with Gavin and Tina had become a tradition on Thursday nights, after they finished a long shift for the day.

Whilst Nines couldn't get drunk, he did enjoy the wide variety of flavoured thirium drinks on offer for androids. The atmosphere of the pub was always enjoyable too. Especially when Gavin and Tina become slightly inebriated and started laughing at almost anything mildly funny. Really, Nines just enjoyed seeing his boyfriend happy.

Unfortunately, the world was still full of pricks. The insult had come out of nowhere, a burly man jabbing his finger into Nines’ chest and spitting rubbish about androids being scum and slaves. Nines was quite happy to ignore the rude man, but Gavin had different ideas.

If the detective was rash on a normal day, then Nines didn't want to consider what he was after a few drinks on a Thursday.

Watching in horror as Gavin shot up from his seat and pushed the man backwards, Nines was unsure whether to intervene of not.

“Watch who you're fuckin' talking to!”

The man spat at Gavin's feet, shoving him in the shoulder. Gavin stumbled but righted himself quickly enough.

“Don't tell me what to do, fucker!” a punch was thrown and Gavin barely missed it. With a growl, the detective launched himself at the man, fists flying in an uncoordinated manner due to the alcohol flowing through his body.

Nines is still unsure whether to stop them or not; people in the pub are crowding around and cheering them on. Even Tina is laughing as she chants her friend's name. Nines isn't laughing; he's livid.

When the fight takes a swift turn south as the man gets Gavin on the floor and wraps his hands around his throat, Nines feels the anger pulsing through his system with a burn. Fingers squeezing, slurs spat towards Gavin, the man is winning. Gavin tries to kick himself free but it's to no avail, and he's losing oxygen at an alarming rate.

Nines doesn't think through what consequences he may have as his fist collides with the man's face, knocking him to the floor. Unsuspecting, the man cries out in pain and shoots Nines a murderous glare. Nines snarls, crouching down to the man's level and gripping him by the throat.

“Touch my man again and I'll fuck you over worse than this.”

Gavin splutters a pained laugh as he allows Nines to pull him to his feet, a possessive arm snaking around his waist as he shoots the onlookers a glare. Tina is chuckling beside them as they leave the pub, Nines apologising to the owner and leaving a generous tip.

As they wait outside for a taxi, Gavin leans into his side and smiles. Nines squeezes his hip, causing him to tilt his head up to face him and Nines takes the opportunity to kiss him – short and sweet but passionate nonetheless. If Gavin remains leaning into his side throughout the drive home, well...Nines won't complain.

*

Gavin was a clutz. That was something that Nines had learnt the harder way. Whether it be him falling over his cats in their apartment, usually as he went to feed them and they grew excited – purring and jumping up at him – or it could be him walking through the streets in winter and slipping on ice. Both have happened countless times previously, and Nines found it often brought him great amusement. Especially when the detective would look accusingly at him and try to pull him down to the ground too.

However, this was extreme stupidity – even for Gavin.

Nines watched in horror as his partner exited the car without checking the road, a bus hurdling their way at full speed. There was no chance of it slowing in time to avoid hitting Gavin.

He cried out the man's name in a panic, yanking the hood of his signature brown jacket with enough force to cause Gavin to fall back into the vehicle. Just in time, too, as the bus speeded past them and brought a strong gust of wind with it.

Gavin gaped at the spot he'd just been stood in, breath coming in quick, heavy pants. Nines sighed, sinking into the leather seat of the car and closing his eyes – running his system fans at double speed to cool himself down.

Only Gavin could send him into a dangerous overheating state within two seconds.

Lips were on his skin, under his jaw and trailing up to his cheekbone, nose, forehead. Finally, a familiar warmth pressed to his own lips and Nines smiled as he responded to the kiss, hands instinctively tangling themselves into Gavin's hair and pulling the man closer. The kiss deepened, Gavin's tongue slipping past his lips into his mouth, running over his own tongue and sending waves of analysis through his system.

A contented hum vibrated into the kiss as Gavin settled himself over Nines' lap, cupping his face with his cold, calloused hands and rubbing circles into his jaw. It didn't lead to anything sexual, it was simply a moment shared between two people who cared unconditionally for each other. No words needed to be spoken.

Nines didn't recall a more perfect way to be thanked.

*

Surprisingly, there were the odd times when Nines would need to save Gavin and it wouldn't involve violence or a near-death experience.

Today was a perfect example; Gavin had gone out to meet his mother for their monthly routine lunch at the café downtown. Nines knew that the detective's relationship with his family was rocky, to say the least. They hadn't always seen eye to eye, as Gavin had put it many times before when explaining the situation to him.

So, when the text message came through, Nines couldn't say he was surprised.

_Coffee Brat: Fuck, bby. Help me out would ya?_

Sighing, Nines sent a reply whilst stroking the head of the cat sat comfortably in his lap.

_Baby <3: What could I possibly help you with?_

_Coffee Brat: I can't stay here any longer, she's doing my fuckin' nut in! Just come up with some excuse for me to come home!!_

_Baby <3: What do I get in return?_

Nines chuckles, practically feeling Gavin's eye roll through his reply.

_Coffee Brat: You're a dick. I'll suck you off tonight just pls baby!_

It's tempting enough, and Nines can't bite back the smile as he calls Gavin up, pretending to be in a panic about the health of one of the cats. He can hear the love in Gavin's voice the moment he picks up the call, relieved and grateful as he tells Nines he'll be right there before hanging up.

It's probably immoral to lie to Gavin’s mother like that but, truth be told, Nines will always put Gavin's comfort and happiness above anybody else's. That's how it's always been and it's how it always will be.

Besides, all thoughts of guilt are forgotten when Gavin drops to his knees in front of him later that night, wicked smirk on his face.

*

Nines has been working at the DPD for almost two years. It's the perfect job for him, working alongside his boyfriend as they stand up for the law and protect the civilians of Detroit – android and human alike.

Which explains why, when Perkins saunters into the precinct and Fowler calls Gavin and him to his office with the smug FBI agent only to be told (or more, demanded) that Nines can take a position working for the FBI with Perkins himself...well, he's more than just a little annoyed.

It's moments like these, Nines frozen as his mind whirs through the meanings behind the offer and the complications it could cause, that he's grateful for his partner's brashness.

“With all due respect, _Perkins_ ,” Gavin spits out, nose crinkling in disgust. Nines probably shouldn't be admiring how adorable it made the detective look. “You can kindly fuck off. Nines isn't going anywhere with a rat-faced loser like you!”

Perkins scoffs, looking down at Gavin with disdain. Nines clenches his fist, readying to step up and prevent a fight should he need to.

“And who made you fucking in charge?”

Gavin rolled his eyes, bitter laugh slipping from his mouth as he casts a look behind him to meet Nines' eyes. Nines sends him a smile, and relishes in the glint that appears in Gavin's eyes.

“I'm not in charge, I just know when someone needs to pull the stick frim their ass.” Gavin sasses, and Fowler groans from his desk. Nines had almost forgotten that the man was there with them. He didn't seem to want to intervene with Gavin and Perkins, however.

Perkins was about to respond to Gavin when Nines stepped forward, hand landing on Gavin's shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly. Gavin lowered his defensive stance, melting into Nines' side, unashamed. Perkins watched them with sharp eyes, disgust evident on his face.

What a fucking prick.

“I'm sorry, Agent Perkins, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer.”

The scowl that etches itself into Perkins' face makes him much less appealing to the eye. Nines didn't know it was possible for the man to become less attractive.

“You're making a huge mistake, tin-can.” he taunts, taking a step forward.

Nines has no chance to act before Gavin has stepped in front of him, getting uncomfortably close to Perkins. He's clearly trying to intimidate the man.

If the falter in the agent's scowl was anything to go by, Nines would say that Gavin was successful.

“Don't _ever_ call him that.” Gavin threatens, jabbing Perkins in the chest and causing the man to briefly lose his balance.

“Or what?”

Gavin leans closer, nose almost brushing Perkins'. Nines found it funny how this position held a totally different vibe from when it was just him and Gavin. With them two, it was intimate and calm, with these two it was aggressive and threatening.

“Or I'll fuck you up bad enough that you won't see tomorrow. Got it?” Gavin bit, voice an octave lower and rougher than usual. Nines tried his hardest to not fixate on how arousing it sounded.

Perkins laughs, cruel and cold, but he's not entirely stupid. He doesn't retaliate to Gavin's words, just bidding Fowler goodbye and leaving the office – the glass door rattling dangerously behind him.

Fowler sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he dismisses the two left with an apology. Gavin storms out first, smug smile plastered to his face but anger still detected at strong levels.

Their colleagues all looked up as they left the office, curious expressions and unspoken questions left hanging in the air. They had no idea what had happened, simply seeing Perkins stride out of the precinct whilst cursing under his breath and now Gavin looking like he did with Nines trailing behind.

Nines would take the time to fill them in, but he's preoccupied with watching his partner saunter through the middle of the bullpen. Gavin had just stood up for him. Twice. To an FBI agent of all people.

The realisation hit him like a truck, unexpected and then engulfing him all at once. Warmth running through his wires, messing with his system and bringing him close to rebooting as he stabilised himself. He was in love. Unconditionally and completely. Nines was fucking smitten over this cocky bastard.

Great.

Despite being the most advanced android made to date, Nines couldn't explain the invisible force that compelled him to grab Gavin's wrist and spin him around in the centre of the bullpen, their desks only a mere few steps away.

“Gavin, what's your last name?” he asks, thirium pump squeezing and working double-speed as he watches the utter confusion spread across his partner's face. Ra9, what was he doing?

“Nines, what the fuck? We've known each other for years, you know my last name is Reed.”

Nines stares into Gavin's eyes, grey and green combined together to create the unique hue that they are. They're confused, questioning him silently. Nines almost laughs because he feels like he's also questioning himself.

Lowering down to one knee, clasping one of Gavin's hands between his own, Nines blinks up at Gavin with an uncertain smile. Tina gasps from her desk behind them and Gavin chuckles weakly, eyes trained on Nines. He's worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and Nines wants nothing more than to just stand up and kiss him, but he needs to do this first because if he doesn't do it now he isn't sure when he will.

Tears are already welling up in Gavin's eyes as Nines says, “Did you ever think about changing it?”

It's silent, eerie and tense. A dropped pin could probably be heard. Nobody speaks for what feels like an eternity.

“What exactly are you saying?” Gavin asks, his voice wavering. He clears his throat, flushing red.

Nines chuckles, lips pressing to Gavin's knuckles as he holds eye contact with the beautiful man stood before him. “I'm saying,” he pauses, running a thumb over a scar on Gavin's hand and smiling at the shiver it induces, “Marry me?”

He feels everyone's eyes on them, everyone on the edges of their seats as they await Gavin's answer. Nines pushes down warning errors of malfunctions in his thirium pump, knowing damn well that it's nerves.

Because he's scared. For one of the first times in his life, Nines is genuinely scared.

“You got a ring, asshole?” Gavin breaks the deathly quiet with his usual teasing voice, hiding his tears well but Nines can see the drying trails they've left on his face. The smile on the man's lips is blinding and Nines steps up, lacing his fingers with Gavin's hand, and smiles back.

Shaking his head, he says, “I was kind of hoping for a better time to do this...”

It's enough for Gavin, luckily, who lets out a tearful laugh before crashing forward and capturing his lips in a salty kiss, hands wrapping around the back of Nines’ neck to deepen the kiss. Nines doesn't hesitate in kissing back, lips moving together like they were meant to be and gripping Gavin – his fiancé? – at the hips to keep him close. Cheers and claps erupt around them and he suddenly remembers that they're surrounded by their colleagues.

Gavin smiles against his lips, soft whine muffled by the kiss. Nines files this memory away for safe-keeping.

They only pull away when Fowler, smiling proudly down at them, shouts for everyone to get back to work. Nines laughs, hand still entwined with Gavin's as he leads them to their desk.

A chorus of congratulations is thrown their way by their friends, even Hank looking pleased for them both. Connor is beaming with joy, most likely already planning details for their wedding. If Nines is being honest, he doesn't care much for a wedding. Rather, being engaged to Gavin – having that symbol of solidarity, trust and love – is enough for him.

However, the idea of Gavin dressed in a posh suit is more than a little appealing.

He's brought out of his thoughts when arms are thrown around him and Gavin, an excitable squeal that only Tina could manage to make almost deafening him. She kisses them both on the cheeks, rambling about how proud she is of them both and how she knew they were perfect for each other all along...

Gavin caught Nines’ eyes as they allowed their friend to talk, still hugging them both, and the smile that graced the man's lips brought nothing but a pleasantly warm sensation to Nines. Gavin squeezed his hand and Nines smiled back at his fiancé, deciding that he had never felt quite at peace with his life than he did right now, in this moment.

Perhaps Gavin brought out the best in him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me any prompts you'd like me to write! I'm also going to start working on my Mute!Nines reed900 fic too now so...fingers crossed?
> 
> I'm always grateful for every single comment and kudo that y'all leave me!! Love you guys x


End file.
